This invention generally relates to wire connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical wire connector system which can be used on mobile equipment, and interconnect multiple wires simultaneously.
It is common in the electrical wiring industry to connect a plurality of wires in electrically conductive relation using wire connectors, such as twist-on cap connectors. Typically, twist-on wire connectors comprise of plastic insulating cap and a coil of wire contained therein. The cap acts as an insulating housing around the coil and also provides a means for gripping the connector in order to twist it onto the wires. The coil comes into contact with a plurality of wires being connected and retains the wires in electrically conductive relation inside the coil. While generally adequate in certain applications, there is required a twist-on wire connector for each pair of wires to be spliced to one another. Multiple wires to be connected to one another in the same circuit, yet being fed to different devices or electrical in points, require multiple twist-on caps. The space provided for making such connections may be prohibitive of such multiple twist-on caps. Also, such twist-on caps are not very esthetically pleasing. Thus, electrical junction boxes are used to house the connections.
The electrical circuitry of mobile electronic equipment often use screw connections to electrically connect wires. However, problems are created if a screw becomes loose on the mobile equipment. For example, the electrical circuitry. of the mobile equipment can be jeopardized and damaged. Correcting these problems can require a considerable amount of time and effort.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an electrical connector system which provides a convenient and easy manner of connecting various wires on mobile equipment, eliminating the need for screws and the problems caused by loose screw connections. What is also needed is an electrical connector system which enables the user to make multiple connections at one point that will endure heavy use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient connector that could be used to connect various wires on mobile equipment, eliminating the use of screws and the problems caused by loose screw connections.
It is another object of the present invention to eliminate the use of junction boxes and twist-on caps for multiple connections at one point.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector system which can endure heavy use, even with mobile equipment.
In accordance with the foregoing objects of the present invention, an electrical connector system is provided comprising a first electrical connector including a first end having internally tapered side walls for securely receiving a first electrical wire therein. A second end of the first electrical connector is defined by an electrically conductive rod having an enlarged and fluted end so as to be deformable. A second electrical connector includes a first end having internally tapered side walls for securely receiving a second electrical wire therein, and a second end having internally directed an electrically conductive side walls configured to accept the rod of the first electrical connector and compress the fluted end to secure the end therein. Typically, the internally tapered side walls of the first ends of the first and second electrical connectors include an electrical wire retaining insert, in the form of a resiliently deformable internal wall.
In a particularly preferred form of the invention, the first electrical connector includes a plurality of apertures having internally directed side walls for retaining the electrical wire therein, and a plurality of electrically conductive rods extending from the second end. The second electrical connector likewise includes a plurality of apertures at the first end thereof for securing electrical wires, and a plurality of apertures which are configured to accept a corresponding rod of the first electrical connector and deform the fluted end to secure the rods therein. Typically, the second end of the first connector includes a circular housing configured to receive the second end of the second connector. In this manner, multiple electrical wires are conductively coupled to one another simultaneously in an easy manner.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.